The Game of Death
by HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES
Summary: What would you do? Who would you kill? And could you survive the game of Death? When a crazy Hunger Games obsessed fan turns a normal high school orienteering trip into his own personal Annual Hunger Games whats a girl to do? Last week Saige Caraway's hardest question was which movie should she watch, But now she faces an even bigger life changing question. To kill or be killed?


**_OKAY PEOPLE SO THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC FOR THE HUNGER GAMES AND I REAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. _**

**_ITS ABOUT A GIRL AND SHE SORT OF GETS THROWN INTO A HUNGER GAMES SITUATION SO BASICALLY THIS WHOLE THING IS HER READING HER ESSAY ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HER TO THE CLASS. PLEASE NO FLAMES AND REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!1_**

**T****HE GAME OF DEATH**

**_by Saige Caraway_**

_**Prologue**_

I sat in the back of class next to Nathan who was annoyingly sending me worried looks every five minutes. Usually I would have loved being in English class but every since what the nation is calling _The Games_,nothing has been the same and nothing will ever be. My teachers know it, my friends know it, and I know it. I watched as everyone clapped for Brandy when she finished her essay. Ten minutes of my life wasted on the importance of fashion evolution.

"Excellent job Ms. Whelsh." My teacher said. "I'm not sure how that was a personal Odyssey but, at least you used correct grammar." She smiled triumphantly, proud of Mrs. Meek's comments.

"Now if i'm correct we have only one more essay." She looked at me. "Saige." Instantly half the room turned to look at me. I hesitated a while before standing. _You have to do this, _ I told myself. Everyone already has assumptions of what went down. Most of them are so completely wrong and succeed in only pissing me off. I guess it's about time it was all put out there. I stood and made my way to the front of the class.

"My essays called The Game of Death." I said and it was like lighting a fuse. Mummers of excitement and wonder spread throughout the room. They knew exactly what it was about and they couldn't wait to hear about ever terrifying second.

"Start whenever you're ready." My teacher said but suddenly I wasn't too into the idea anymore. I just wanted to run. Run from the memories, run from the nightmares, run from the entire event, but I couldn't. I looked at Nathan and I knew he knew what I was thinking. He shook his head as if telling me not to run off. _'I'm here.'_ He mouthed and I managed a small smile. I took a deep breath and started.

_"__Fiction or NonFiction. Real or Fake. True or False. Life and Death. Who are we to say which is which?"_ I looked up to see everyone's curious eyes trained on me.

_"On tv they always show you the heart warming fairytale things like, awaken by a true loves kiss, or riding off into the sunset, and don't forget the oh so popular one; And they live happily ever after. _

_But what they don't show you is all the gruesome, gut churning things. And i'm not talking about that crap they pull in the movies, i'm talking about the real deal. Being torn limb from limb, heads getting chopped off, or how about watching your friends die in front of you, knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it.  
_  
_A complete and total blood bath, and you're covered in so much of it you can't even tell if it yours or the person you just killed. That kind of stuff right there will make even the biggest of men cry like babies, so imagine how it was for a bunch Sophomores and Juniors in high school.  
There's a lot of stories flying around in the air from how some people think things happened and from others who claim to know everything there is to know about it. __Well I can tell you right now they're all a bunch of bull. __No matter how bad or terrifying you think it was, i guarantee you it was a hundred times worse. And yet you still want to know because your brains can't contain the amount of curiosity running through your head. So, you asked, you begged, and pleaded for the story. Well here it is. Every gruesome detail and horrifying moment written in black and white."_

**THAT WAS THE PROLOGUE FIRST CHAPTER COMES UP NEXT REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! I'll really finish writing on it after Goode high for performing arts is finish ed d and I get my lap top working again.**


End file.
